Bound Widow
The Bound Widow is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Bound Widows are the deceased noblewomen of Cainhurst who now haunt the deserted halls of the Castle. Some are, at times, initially invisible and non-hostile but will become aggressive when disturbed and will slowly pursue the player. Although they move slowly, they can easily sneak up on unwary victims as they are completely silent until they attack. There are two variations of Bound Widows: * Dagger - They wields a dagger and often appears to be crying if the player doesn't disturb them. These widows wear blindfolds over their eyes and appear to have had their throats slit. * Screamers - Only appear in a single room. These widows have been decapitated and carry their severed heads. They are incapable of inflicting any damage but they can paralyze the player with a deafening scream that will leave them helpless for a very long time. They have much less health. Location * Forsaken Cainhurst Castle Strategy Players should use weapons that deal Righteous damage or Bolt damage. Using the Tonitrus, or Bolt Paper is useful also. The greatest difficulty from fighting Bound Widows often comes from one of three things: Their sheer numbers, how they will ambush you, and how much more aggressive they become when the player is marked by a Cain's Servant. Concerning the things that players can avoid, the Cain's Servants that are aiding the Bound Widows do minimal damage with their blowdarts, but they will make players visible to them from a much farther range and aggro them to their position instantly. It is imperative that players do not fight while they are marked, and that they immediately prioritize the Cain's Servant. Additionally, the screaming Widows should take priority over the knife-wielding variation, but should not be fought unless they have been isolated from the other Widows first. Without the Screaming variation or any Cain's Servants nearby, Bound Widows will move slowly and have a large wind up before their attacks, making visceral attacks a valid strategy against them. Notes * They are not hostile towards the player at first unless the player loots the nearby corpses or attacks them. * Being hit by Cain's Servants' blowdarts will make players visible to them from any distance, and cause them to run to the player with much more aggressiveness. * They are weak to Righteous damage, as they are from Cainhurst, and to Bolt damage, as they are ethereal enemies. As such, the Tonitrus can shine when used against them. Bolt Paper on a weapon that deals Righteous damage can also be extremely good. * They do not drop any items. Trivia * The Bound Widows appear to have been executed by the Executioners of the Healing Church. * The Bound Widows appear to have a connection to Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen. This is evidenced by their obvious parallels: ** Both have a connection with blood and Vilebloods. ** Both lack their husbands. ** Both have been bound. ** Yharnam wields both a dagger and is capable of paralyzing the player. Gallery Bound_Widow_concept_art.jpg|Bound Widow concept art Image-bloodborne-e20.jpg Cainhurst noble woman 2.png|portrait image-bloodborne-e22h.jpg image-bloodborne-e20c.jpg image-bloodborne-e21.jpg image-bloodborne-e22.jpg Bloodborne™_20150518205802 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016015202.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016084951.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016091100.png Bloodborne™_20151016091122.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016091307.png Bloodborne™_20151016091204.jpg Bloodborne™_20151016091358.jpg Category:Enemies